


Lucidity

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbating Dean Winchester, psychedelic mushrooms, shrooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: Shrooms plus a horny Dean Winchester equals bliss.





	Lucidity

“Holy fuck, I’m tripping balls.” Dean groaned out as the psychedelic mushrooms fully kicked in. The waves of nausea he had experienced for a full 30 minutes had finally disappeared, leaving him in a state of euphoria and beautiful visuals all around him. Dean was alone in the bunker, Sam had gone to take a break from hunting and wouldn’t be back in a couple more days. Dean spent his time reconnecting with old drugs he used to do back when he was younger. With shrooms, he spent the entirety of yesterday planning it; he created a good playlist with no songs to put him in a bad trip, some snacks and water, trippy posters, all his weapons and anything in his room that would put him in a bad mental space were gone, he was going to enjoy the hell out of this. 

At the peak of his shroom trip, Dean got an idea, one that had his cock fully hard in seconds. In his hazy state he managed to take off his clothes and stumble onto his bed. He wrapped a hand around his cock and moaned loudly, his body extra sensitive to the touch. “Oh fuck yes.” Dean groaned out as his free hand moved down south, cupping his own ass and slapping it. Dean was lost in this, his body on fire with pleasure and sensitivity. He lost all control of himself and vaguely remembers spitting on his fingers before sliding them gently into himself. He had no control over the noises he was making, nor did he care or have any shame in it. He imagined Castiel was fucking him, lapping at his sensitive nipples, and pulling Dean’s hair. 

“Cas! Ahh, oh fuck me, Cas!” Dean shouted as he stroked himself faster, precum oozing out of the slit of his cock. The shrooms allowed his mind to have all the imagery he ever needed and more, it felt real, Dean wished that it was real. He was three fingers deep in himself, hitting his prostate over and over again, screaming out Castiel’s name. The Castiel that Dean had imagined was whispering dirty words into his ear, begging for Dean to come. And he did, cum shooting out of his cock and landing on his stomach. He felt his asshole tighten around his fingers, sparks flying all around him, nothing but euphoria and bliss. 

Dean lost count to how many times he made himself cum or how long he was doing it.


End file.
